


Sick of the Chase

by VolxdoSioda



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis finds an old friend in need in the slums of Insomnia.
Relationships: Garrett (Thief)/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Sick of the Chase

"Garrett?"

It's a whisper in the night air. Turning his head hurts, but Garrett manages it. And like that, there he is, older, taller, but still the boy Garrett fell in love with so long ago. 

"Garrett," Noctis gasps, like he's got a blade plunged in his lungs. "Six Almighty." He's on his knees in the next blink, hands tearing Garrett's cloak and armor aside, instinctively finding the wound. When he finds it, his mouth twists in that vicious snarl of possessive nature Garrett's gotten used to missing. "No. _No, _you bastard, you don't get to do this to me."

His hands burn against Garrett's cooling skin. Were it any other man, Garrett would laugh at the idea of being saved. But with Noctis, he might just be weaving a miracle. "I'm yours, little jewel. Work your magic."

Garrett's toes curl, his teeth grit as the crawling itch of healing magic digs claws into his stomach, and Garrett keeps his eyes open, watching Noctis' nostrils flare, watching those beautiful storm-color eyes change to that striking violet that means he's weaving heavy spells. Spells only a God-chosen could do. 

Piece by piece, Garrett is knit whole again. Strength returns to him a little, but he is still weary, still in need of rest and drink and food, and so when the wound is no more and Noctis runs a hand across the new flesh, he lets himself lean on Noctis and sigh.

Noctis understands even after so long what Garrett isn't asking for. He tucks himself closer, and Garrett leans on him more bit by bit, until Noctis is carrying his weight, and then they're moving. 

His retainers, his kingdom does not know Garrett as anything other than the sought-after Master Thief. And likely they will clamor that Garrett go to the gallows with haste. Noctis will not allow it. Of that, there is no doubt, as his guardians climb out of the car he moves towards, as their eyes narrow, and the biggest steps forward to say something. 

Noctis growls at him like a wild wolf, and his voice rings with power as he says, "_Leave him."_

The man pauses, eyes still narrowed. But he doesn't reach forward again, and so Garrett is tucked into the furthest corner of the car, his body practically weeping for joy at the soft, padded seats, quickly warmed when Noctis hits a button on the front panel. Noctis curls around him like a blanket, and Garrett lets his eyes drift shut. 

He wouldn't trust another with this. Not with his life, or his safety. But Noctis has seen him inside and out, and Garrett has seen everything of him, known everything of him his entire life, and so he lets Noctis have his trust, and his safety. 

"You can't just--"

"Don't tell me what the hell I can or can't do, Ignis. I know the laws. You'll get him by cutting me down. Nothing less, do you hear?"

There's a quiet sigh in the air after a moment. "The council will not stand idly by on this, Noct."

"Then they can sit the hell down and shut up. Or they can take the throne and I'll abdicate. There's a thousand and one places I can go and hide. They can't stop me." Fingers brush against Garrett's eyelids, tender. "It's been almost fifteen years."

Garrett curls his fingers in Noctis' shirt a little more, and lets himself drift as the vehicle rolls on towards Noctis' kingdom.


End file.
